sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Angie Tribeca
| writer = | director = | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | composer = Nathan Matthew David Ludwig Göransson | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 40 | list_episodes = List of Angie Tribeca episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Ronald D. Chong Rashida Jones | editor = | cinematography = Matt Sohn | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 21 minutes | company = * Studio T }} | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | picture_format = 16:9 HDTV | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.tbs.com/shows/angie-tribeca.html | channel = TBS }} Angie Tribeca is an American comedy television series, created by Steve and Nancy Carell and aired on TBS. The series, a parody of the police procedural genre, stars Rashida Jones as police detective Angie Tribeca. It also stars Hayes MacArthur, Jere Burns, Deon Cole and Andrée Vermeulen in supporting roles. The first season of Angie Tribeca premiered on January 17–18, 2016, the second season premiered on June 6 of that year, and the third season premiered on April 10, 2017. The fourth season was released in its entirety across December 29 and December 30, 2018. On May 9, 2019, the series was cancelled after four seasons. Plot Angie Tribeca is a 10-year veteran of the Los Angeles Police Department's elite RHCU (Really Heinous Crimes Unit), who is assigned a new partner. The format of each episode involves a different criminal case for the LAPD to solve. The show features nonstop witty one liners, jokes, visual humor, and irony. Development and production The series was announced by TBS in mid-2014 with a ten-episode order. It was promoted as "...a hilarious spoof of police procedurals in the spirit of Police Squad! . A few gags presented in the preview reel were cited as similar to the TV cop show satire Sledge Hammer!. Originally intended to premiere in late 2015, in November 2015 it was announced that the first season of ten episodes would run uninterrupted on the network and be released through video on demand starting on January 17, 2016. All 10 episodes of season 1 premiered during a 25-hour TV marathon on January 17–18, 2016. A second season of an additional ten episodes premiered on June 6, 2016. On July 6, 2016, TBS renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on April 10, 2017. The fourth season, which premiered on December 29, 2018, added Bobby Cannavale to the cast. Cast Main cast * Rashida Jones as Det. Angela "Angie" Tribeca * Hayes MacArthur as Det./Lt. Jason "Jay" Geils (seasons 1-3) * Jere Burns as Lt./Capt. Pritikin "Chet" Atkins, Angie's boss ** Burns also plays Eric Atkins, Lt. Atkins' identical twin brother; Capt. Gumbo Atkins, Atkins' Cajun cousin in New Orleans; Lt. Paddy Atkins, Atkins' Irish cousin in New York * Deon Cole as Det. Daniel "DJ" Tanner (seasons 1-3; guest star: season 4) *Andrée Vermeulen as Dr. Monica Scholls, the medical examiner * Kiersey Clemons as Maria Charo, the psychiatrist (season 4) * Bobby Cannavale as Angela "AJ" Geils, Jr., Angie and Jay's son (season 4) Recurring cast * Jagger as Det. David Hoffman, Tanner's canine partner * Alfred Molina as Dr. Edelweiss, the expert scientist (Uncredited) * Andreas Wigand as Screaming Cop Dave (Season 1) * Dillon Paigen as Vomiting Cop (Season 1) * Caitlin Kimball as Rookie Cop (Season 2) * James Franco as Sgt. Eddie Pepper * Matthew Glave as Mayor/Vice President Joe Perry * Heather Graham as Agent Diane Duran * Nancy Carell as Katy Perry, Mayor Perry's wife * Chris Pine as Dr. Thomas Hornbein * Annie Mumolo as Beth Wiedner * Rob Riggle as Calvin Sniglet/Det. Zachary Fontaine * Mary McCormack as Abigail Liukin * Alison Rich as Det. Small * John Michael Higgins as Dr. Zaius ** Higgins also plays Randy Zaius, Dr. Zaius' identical twin brother * Michaela Watkins as Melanie Burke * Peggy Lipton as Peggy Tribeca, Angie's mom * Chris Kimball as Officer Kyle * Ren Hanami as Fluga * Taran Killam as Pierre Cardin Guest stars * Gary Cole as Professor Everett ("Pilot") * Lisa Kudrow as Monica Vivarquar ("Pilot") * Adam Scott as Surgeon ("The Wedding Planner Did It") * Gillian Vigman as Jean Naté ("The Wedding Planner Did It") * Sarah Chalke as Mrs. Parsons ("The Famous Ventriloquist Did It") * Jeff Dunham as Fisher Price ("The Famous Ventriloquist Did It"). * Amy Smart as Stacy ("Commissioner Bigfish") * David Koechner as Police Commissioner Niles J. Bigfish ("Commissioner Bigfish") * Kerri Kenney-Silver as Special Agent Laurie Partridge, Fish and Game Division, Rodent Task Force ("Ferret Royale") * Keegan-Michael Key as Helmut Fröntbüt ("Ferret Royale") * Bill Murray as Vic Deakins ("Tribeca's Day Off") * Cecily Strong as Samantha Stevens ("Tribeca's Day Off") * Laura Bell Bundy as Vivian Tribeca ("Murder in the First Class") * Gene Simmons as Himself ("Inside Man") * Danny Trejo as Himself ("Inside Man") * John Gemberling as Barista ("The One With the Bomb") * Ryan Hansen as Wilson Phillips ("The One With the Bomb") * Jon Hamm as McCormick, Geils' partner who was "the best man on the force" but was transferred just as Tribeca awoke from her coma ("Fleas Don't Kill Me") * Vicki Lewis as Anne Muffet, the dog trainer and murder suspect ("Fleas Don't Kill Me") * Busy Philipps as Courtney Woodpatch-Newton, anti-whaling activist and murder suspect ("Miso Dead") * Rhys Darby as Dr. Helm, a forensic scientist and dentist ("Miso Dead") * Maya Rudolph as romance novelist Ms Jackie Wilder ("Organ Trail") * Joey McIntyre as Skylar, member of boyband Boypocalypse Wow ("Boyz II Dead") * Saul Rubinek as Pfoopa, manager of boyband Boypocalypse Wow ("Boyz II Dead") * Chris Kirkpatrick as Chad, member of boyband Boypocalypse Wow ("Boyz II Dead") * Aaron Carter as P.T. Cruiser, member of boyband Boypocalypse Wow, who was murdered ("Boyz II Dead") * Colton Dunn as Denarius, member of boyband Boypocalypse Wow ("Boyz II Dead") * Joe Jonas as Detective Green, officer of the LAPD who brings the other detectives coffee and alluded to be the one that should infiltrate boyband, Boypocalypse Wow ("Boyz II Dead") * Graham Rogers as Eric ("Murder Gras") * Randall Park as Dr. Moreau ("Brockman Turner Overdrive") * Andrew Bachelor as Aaron McLaren ("Brockman Turner Overdrive") * Michelle Dockery as Victoria ("Turn Me On, Geils") * Natalie Portman as Christina Craft ("This Sounds Unbelievable, but CSI: Miami Did It") * Constance Zimmer as Detective Jessie Goldstein ("Hey, I'm Solvin' Here!") * Kelly Rohrbach as Laura Ashley ("License to Drill") * Ana Ortiz as Betty Crocker ("If You See Something, Solve Something") * Lizzy Caplan as Deirdre ("If You See Something, Solve Something") * Ernie Hudson as Pete Tribeca ("Germs on Endearment") * Ed Helms as Dr. Clive Mister ("Germs of Endearment") * Niecy Nash as Pandora ("Go Get 'Em, Tiger") * Eliza Coupe as Dr. Autumn Portugal ("The Force Wakes Up") * Isla Fisher as Lana Bobanna ("Glitch Perfect") * Dove Cameron as Grace ("Glitch Perfect") * Jimmy Tatro as Paul Boneson ("Joystick Luck Club") * Gillian Jacobs as Becky Bunker / Baguette Bardot ("Joystick Luck Club") * Anjelica Huston as Anna Summour ("Just the Fat Ma’am") * Jim Rash as Philip Grammbbowski ("Trader Foes") * Rose Byrne as Norrah Newt ("Trader Foes") * Tony Cavalero ("Freezing Cold Prestige Drama") * Gina Torres as Gillian Kayhill ("Behind the Scandalabra") * Carl Reiner ("Behind the Scandalabra") * Kathryn Hahn as Susan ("Air Force Two") * Carol Burnett as President Priscilla Filcox ("Air Force Two") Episodes Reception Angie Tribeca has been met with positive reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the series has an approval rating of 88% based on 31 reviews, with an average rating of 7.8/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Angie Tribeca s unique blend of sharp wit and broad humor – and the obvious fun being had by a talented cast – make for a consistent, charmingly absurd spoof of police procedurals." Metacritic gives it a weighted average score of 78 out of 100 based on 13 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". International broadcasts See also * Police Squad!, a 1982 comedy television show with the same style of humor * Sledge Hammer! (1986), a sustained satire of Dirty Harry and other action heroes * A Touch of Cloth, a similar British comedy (2012-2014) References External links * * * * Category:2016 American television series debuts Category:2018 American television series endings Category:2010s American crime television series Category:2010s American mystery television series Category:2010s American parody television series Category:2010s American police comedy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Fictional portrayals of the Los Angeles Police Department Category:TBS (U.S. TV channel) programs Category:Television series by Studio T Category:Television shows set in Los Angeles Category:Television shows featuring audio description Category:Television series scored by Ludwig Göransson Category:Television series scored by Nathan Matthew David